The Ultimate Fangirl
by Super kotlc fan
Summary: This takes place when Cas is still crazy. A woman appears out of nowhere and claims she's from an alternate universe. She says she's around Jo's age and insists on getting to know them better.
1. Chapter 1

"Nobody cares that you're broken, Cas!" Dean yelled. "So clean up your mess."  
There was an inhuman screech and something tackled Dean from behind and slapped him in the face hard.  
"How dare you say that to my poor baby!" A female voice screamed. "You didn't even thank him for healing Sam and you just dumped him at a hospital when you didn't need him. You are a horrible friend!"  
"Woah, how do you even know about that?" Dean demanded, getting up.  
"Maybe I'll tell you later, but right now, you need to apologize to Cas," with that, she strode over to Cas, who had stood up,and placed a hand on his forehead. Instantly, he was healed.  
"How did you-" The girl cut him off by pulling him in for a hug.  
"Shhhh, my poor poor baby," she said. "It's fine now, it's going to be okay." Sam looked at them with an amused look on his face. The female pulled away all of a sudden and smiled a bright smile at them.  
"Oh my chuck!" She squealed. "I've always wanted to meet you guys!"  
Dean blinked in surprise at the sudden change in her.  
"Who are you?" He asked, pointing a gun at her.  
"Oh I'm no one you should worry about. Unless you hurt Cas or baby though. Then I will find you and, quoting from Sam here, I will kill you dead. I'm Cynthia, by the way."  
Dean examined her more closely. Cynthia had long black hair and teal eyes. Her face was perfectly sculpted to the point of perfection. **This is from KOTLC. This is how Biana looks.**

Cynthia looked about the same age as Jo.  
"Now apologize to Cas!" She prompted.  
"Uh, sorry?" Dean said.  
"No, say it like you mean it. You've been nothing but horrible to him lately so you need to apologize! Say it like the time you did after you kicked him out of the bunker."  
Dean looked at her questioningly but said his apologies.  
"Look, Cas, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you, alright? So, I'm sorry."  
Cynthia grinned at him.  
"So he probably needs his grace back, right? I mean, after everything that's happened, with Metatron and Naomi," Cynthia asked.  
"Who?"  
"What do you mean? Wait, what's happened so far? I mean, have you guys even been to Purgatory yet?"

"What?" Cas asked sharply.

"Oh Chuck. So you haven't met Benny yet? Naomi hasn't brainwashed Cas yet? Metatron hasn't tricked him yet? He still has his grace? The angels haven't even fallen yet? Oh Chuck, this is not good!"  
"The angels will fall?" Sam asked. "Why do you keep on saying 'oh chuck'?"  
Cynthia chuckled.  
"Don't you know? Chuck is god. And btw, God is bi."  
They all stared at her.  
"What?" She asked.  
"How do you know all this?" Sam asked.  
"Well I'm a fangirl. Of course I know."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, before we do anything, I need to go to the future really quick," Cynthia said. "I just need to murder some people. You're welcome to come if you'd like." With that, she snapped her fingers and suddenly they were in a very different room. There was  
a conversation going on. The people couldn't appear to see them.  
"...and I choose to do the right thing!" A man said and there was a gunshot and he fell dead onto a table. Dean heard Cynthia scream in rage and revealthem.  
She jumped on the man who shot the gun and punched him, hard, in the face.  
"HOW. DARE. YOU. HURT. MY. BABY. MICK." she punctuated each word with a hard punch while screaming at him. The woman shot her but Cynthia didn't even flinch. She began using her powers on the man. A hand exploded and the man yelled in pain. Body parts  
were exploding and Dean, Sam, and Cas watched, horrified. At last, she exploded the rest of him while screaming,  
"THAT'S FOR SLEEPING WITH DEAN'S MOM!"  
Dean did a double-take at hearing those words.  
Cynthia summoned the man's souls and ripped it apart, yelling the words,  
"THAT'S FOR SHOOTING MICK!" She whirled around to the woman, who she had locked in place. She carved three words into the woman's chest with a knife.  
 _ **I own you**_  
Then Cynthia snapped her fingers and exploded the woman. She turned to them and grinned, covered in body parts and blood.  
"Wasn't that fun?"  
The three watched as she skipped over to the dead man and suddenly start wailing.  
"NOOOOOOOOOO! MY POOR BABY!" Cynthia placed a finger on his head and the man was instantly healed. He woke up with a groan and saw the blood covered room with a horrified face.  
"Hey, Mick, how do you feel? I'll take you back with us," Cynthia chirped and they were back at their own time.  
"You know, I think we should go somewhere better," she said and suddenly they were at the doors of a building with five floors. They were at a beach.  
"Whoa, who are you?" The not-dead man cut in.  
"Oh, right, hi, I'm Cynthia, I'm a fangirl, and sorry if you mind, but I kind of blew up Ketch and Hess," Cynthia introduced.  
"What?"  
"Never mind. Go on in! It's nice in there. If you want something, it'll appear at your door. Oh, and you can pick a floor." Cynthia marched inside, still covered in guts, leaving them standing outside, confused as hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Cynthia came marching out of her room, fresh and cheerful.  
"Hi guys!" She chirped happily. "What's up?"  
"Why are we here?" Dean demanded.  
"Oh, I was bored and I decided to visit this world. Speaking of worlds, I'm taking you guys sightseeing in another world today! Don't worry, I'll bring God along as well."  
"Hold on, you mean you weren't kidding when you said that Chuck is God? But I thought he was a prophet."  
"No, he's not a prophet, Kevin is! I mean, Kevin's dead now, Gadreel killed killed him. I really liked Kevin. And Charlie. Man, she was a nice person. And she sort of had a girlfriend as well! Ooh, you guys wanna hear a joke? So, on tumblr, there's a  
gif of Kevin being chased by Sam and he was running all over the place and Sam couldn't catch him and so someone said that when being chased by a moose, it's best to avoid running in a straight line, and someone else said thatthat'swhy  
Kevin is in advanced placement."  
She finished her rant and grinned at them.  
"Oh, we'll need Crowley for this. I mean, he is the king of hell," she said and snapped her fingers, summoning Crowley.  
"What-" Crowley was cut off by Cynthia squealing and jumping up and down.  
"Oh my chuck, I am such a big fan of yours! I love how you made the line in the underworld repeat. That was cruel but sort of funny at the same time. But we really have to go. I gotta go kill Cain and make Deckerstar happen. Well, technically, Dean will  
kill Cain. And Hitler. But we'regoing to a whole other fandom."  
"Wait, I kill Cain and Hitler?" Dean asked. "Awesome."  
"Well, not so much, since you almost killed Cas. The fandom thought you did, since you plunged the angel blade down dramatically, causing us to all die inside, but you just stabbed it into a book instead of Cas's chest. But you did beat him up pretty  
bad. That doesn't matter though, cause you had the mark of Cain."  
"The mark of- you know what, I'm not even going to ask. Let's just go," Dean said, sighing.  
Theirsurroundings rippled and they were ina room with two people. They seemed to be invisible. The guy pulled out a ring and proposed but before the woman could respond, Cynthia screamed and fell to the floor sobbing.

"Stupid, idiotic Cain!" She wailed. "You ruin EVERYTHING! You ruined Deckerstar!"  
She pulled out a dagger and stabbed Cain in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards and fall. He appeared to be dead and the woman gasped, backing away from Cynthia. Cynthia place a finger on his chest andCain's eyes opened and he gasped for  
air.

"DID YOU LIKE THAT?" She screamed into his ear. "CAUSE THATS HOW I FELT WHEN YOU PROPOSED AND CHLOE FREAKING SAID YES. AND YOU KNOW WHAT? SHE ONLYDID IT FOR LUCIFER. WELL, SHE DID IT BECAUSE OF HIM, BUT THAT DOESNT FREAKING MATTER! DECKERSTAR FOR  
LIFE!"

She snapped and her fingers and Cain was vaporized. Cynthia ran over to a door and opened it, pulling a man from behind the bushes.  
"Oh, my poor, poor, Luci!" She cooed, hugging him. "I'm sosorry you had to see that. But no worries, cause Cain is dead! And Charlotte won't be dead for another few episodes, so you're good. But poor, poor Dan."  
The was a click of a gun and the woman said shakily,  
"Who are you and how did you get in here?"  
"Detective!" Cynthia gasped. "Please put your necklace back on. It's horrible, seeing it off. I'm Cynthia, by the way. I'm a fangirl."  
"Sorry, she's a bit emotionally unstable," Saminterjected.  
"Yeah, sorry for that," Cynthia apologized. "But we could go get some pie."  
"I'm in," Dean said.  
"Well, that's decided. Oh, Lucifer, I'm been wondering, since Famine's powers didn't work on Dean, do your's work on him?" She suddenly gasped loudly. "Oh no. I forgot Chuck!" She snapped her fingers and Chuck appeared.  
"What the-"  
"Hi God!" Cynthia grinned at him. "Sorry about your sister by the way."  
"How do you-"  
"I'm a fangirl! And personally, I like you a lot better than God in this universe. This one'a a total dick. At least you tried to help Sam and Dean."  
"Okay, can we talk later?" Dean cut in. "I'm starving."  
"Sure," Cynthia agreed. "But I'm not teleporting us this time. How about this; Lucifer and Chloecan ride in his car, Sam, Dean, Cas, and Iwill go in the Impala, and I'm sure Crowley and Chuckcan just mojo themselvesthere. Dean  
shrugged.

"Great!" Cynthia and walked out.

They went to a restaurant and the waitress started flirting with Cas. Cynthia gave her a death glare and scared her off.  
"Hey, I think I wanna sit with themoose, Cas, can you sit with Dean?" Without waiting for a response, she shoved herself in between Cas and Sam.  
"Alright, I'll introduce everyone to each other. Team Free Will, this is Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker. That guy back there was Cain. Hey Dean, do you think should bring apocalypse Michael and your Lucifer into this?"  
"Apocalypse Michael?"  
"Oh, right, that's an alternate universe where you and Sam were never born. A rift opened up when Lucifer's kid was born."  
Lucifer choke on his alcohol.  
"Oh, Lucifer, don't worry he's not your kid, he's someone else's kid. Maybe I should bring your mom too, Dean."  
"My mom? But she's dead," Dean said.  
"Amara brought her back as a thanks to you for resolving the feud between her and Chuck."  
"But Amara's locked away," Chuck said.  
"Yes, but Dean got the Mark of Cain and then got rid of it without giving it to someone else and set her free. But less about that, more about- oh dammit, I forgot about Ella and Linda. I'll introduce them later. And Chloe, before you say anything, it's  
not a metaphor. Lucifer can show you his wings if he wants to."  
"I prefer to do that later, if dear old dad hasn't decided to take them away as a joke," Lucifer said.  
Their food came and Dean immediately grabbed a piece of pie.  
"Okay, I'll tell you about each other. Let's start with Team Free Will. Their story began on November 2nd, 1983..." 


End file.
